


Obey me headcanons/oneshots

by Simflo5115



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simflo5115/pseuds/Simflo5115
Summary: This is going to be a book with oneshots/scenarios. There will be chapters that talk about selfharm and if you know you will be triggered please don’t read it and stay safe! I of course will put trigger warnings on sensitive subjects :)MC can be interpreteted as female, male or non-binary, if otherwise there will be a note :)Please send me requests/ideas in the comments!! (No 18+ stuff please :D)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Coming out as lesbian (all brothers)

Coming out is honestly fucking scary and I am glad I’ll never have to come out to my parents again! That is if I don’t realise I actually am a lesbian and not bisexual xD

**Lucifer**

\- You would go to his room before the other brothers are awake. Come on, everybody knows this man works all night long. Does he even sleep??

\- You knock on his door and he tells you to come in. Is surprised to see you instead of Mammon who had probably broken something again. He would ask you why you are already up. 

\- You try to come up with some sort of lie but he would see right through you.

\- You stand there in front of his desk, nervously fidgeting with your hands. You try to say something but the only thing coming out of you mouth is “uhh-” or “so... eh”, so he asks you to sit down and offers you a cup of whatever he made for himself.

\- He understands you want to tell him something that is important, but he doesn’t want to force you so he makes some smalltalk to ease your nerves.

\- You would finally tell him after 15 minutes of talking.

\- Would be an “I see...” reaction and he would sip his drink while listening to you rambling on and on about things after you came out (nerves tend to do that). When you finally went quiet he tells you that he is proud of you for telling him and he will always support you.

\- He wouldn’t be surprised at all, he had seen you eying cute witches before and completely ignoring demons who would try and make smalltalk with you. He putted two and two together real quick.

\- He takes pride in you telling him first and helps you plan out coming out to the rest of his brothers. He vows to himself he would have a nice talk with anyone being homophobic and would probably never let them see the light of day again.

**Mammon**

\- He would think you are joking at first.

\- Is in total shock when he finds out you weren’t joking and is lost for words. He would honestly make this too big of a deal and suggests to throw a coming out party, on your account of course.

\- You’ll never hear the end of it if you come out to him first, he’ll keep saying that he now, twice, was your first and brags about it to his brothers.

\- He will ask you hundreds of questions in the next couple weeks about the community.

\- If Mammon finds out someone was being disrespectful/homophobic to you he would absolutely beat them to death

\- I honestly don’t know what else he would do xD (PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS!!)

**Leviathan**

\- You would tell him while watching anime. He would hum at first not really listening, after a few seconds he would suddenly look at you and scream, “Wait what!?” 

\- You would say it again and he would look at you in awe. He would just stare at you and slowly his mouth would curl up into a smile. 

\- He would be so enthusiastic and probably make a little dance through his room. “Why?” you might ask, let me tell you, this man can now look at hot anime girls with someone! Finally a hot anime girl looking partner!

\- He would buy you some (explicit) yuri manga and just give you them at random moments.

\- He probably already knows a lot about the community since he is basically glued to his phone. He would send you all kinds of gay memes and laugh with you at them.

\- If he sees homophobic comments on the internet he would attack them with all his might. Some say those people never posted a homophobic comment ever again...

**Satan**

\- You would tell him while reading books in the library. He probably already knew though ‘cause he saw you sneaking some lgbtq+ related books to your room late at night.

\- It would be an “Okay, thank you for telling me” reaction and you would both !NOT AWKWARDLY! continue reading your books.

\- This man would behave like a supportive dad and buy you the most random stuff, all rainbow themed of course.

\- He would probably also go out of his way to bring you to a human world pride parade and sneak some photos with him so he can get them printed and give them to you as a present.

\- He would try and read in on the community’s history and the meaning behind all the flags. He would be more than willing to hear about all the different sexualities and genders from you and make some notes so he can look into it himself some more.

\- He would also be very surprised when he finds out that there are so many different genders and sexual orientations. “A human mind certainly is interesting"

**Asmodeus**

\- You would tell him while putting your newly shopped clothes away.

\- “Wait really!? That’s so amazing!!” reaction and he would give you a very big hug.

\- Would honestly feel a bit guilty about his flirting but you tell him it’s okay and he forgets about it pretty quickly.

\- Together you would look at pretty witches and talk about your type etc. He would probably also suggest that he teaches you how to please a woman, it is up to you if you’ll actually agree xD

\- He would bring you to a gay bar and help you talk to people, after you found someone to chat with he would enjoy his time there too, nobody can convince me this man isn’t at least a little bit gay.

\- Once you have a girlfriend, and this man would immediately know, he asks the nail artist for short nails instead of longer nails for you and would give you an ‘innocent’ smile. 

**Beelzebub**

\- You would tell him while doing grocery shopping, he would stop dead in his tracks and look at you with a surprised smile. He would honestly have such a sweet reaction where he just out of nowhere gives you a hug and says “thank you for telling me"

\- He would insist on buying you ingredients for a cake, that of course has to be rainbow.

\- He helps you bake the cake and does his best to not eat the batter. After it’s baked he helps you ice it and decorate it.

\- After that he brings the cake to the dinning area and helps you come out to the rest of his brothers (emotional support is always appreciated) And then you all enjoy the freshly baked cake.

\- It was delicious

**Belphegor**

\- It would go like this: pyjama party, lots of pillows, looking at the ceiling in silence, y/n suddenly breaking the silence and saying: “I am a lesbian" TUN TUN TUNNN

\- Belphegor be laying there like: “wtf is lesbian", that man was locked up so long in the attic that he seriously forgot, or he didn’t know what it meant to begin with.

\- So you have to explain him what it means and he finally gets it!

\- “Thank you for telling me y/n" he would say and drifts off to sleep.

\- In the morning he wakes up and tells you that he had a weird dream where you told him you like girls. You suddenly start laughing and tell him it's true. He just stares at you and suddenly attacks you with a big giant hug and falls asleep again. The end.

\- (Am I kind of making fun of him and not taking this seriously, yes I am. Sorry in advance if I offended you and if you want me to be serious please tell me xD)


	2. TW: They find out you selfharm (All brothers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: THIS CHAPTER TALKS ABOUT SELFHARM  
> DISCLAIMER: I am not trying to romanticise selfharm or selfharm scars. Doing this is far from good and absolutely not healthy. If you have problems with mental health please seek help and stay safe! I wrote this for those who need a little comfort :D
> 
> ps. for those who didn’t know, most of us aren’t suicidal;;  
> pps. cutting isn’t the only method people use! Since this is the most well-known I used this one :)

TW: SELFHARM

**Lucifer**

\- He would sense that you are in lower spirits and asks you about it

\- you would try to hide it and come up with some sort of lie, Lucifer of course would see right through you, he has known you for some time now, but he doesn't try to force you

\- He would probably say something along the lines like "if there is anything troubling you, please tell me" or "you know you can always come to me, right?"

\- if you didn't break out in tears earlier you would now and he would just hold you and stroke your hair until you calmed down a bit

\- you would explain the situation to him and why you selfharm, while you are talking he wipes your tears away and continues to stroke your hair

\- He would ask if he can take a look. If you agree he would oh so carefully remove the clothing and would !with your consent! softly touch the already healed scars. He asks you to stay put and quickly grabs the first aid kit to take care of the cuts.

\- After he is done he places a kiss on your forehead and makes sure you’ll come to him whenever you have urges or want to talk.

\- He probably also keeps a mood tracker or something and gives you weekly updates.

**Mammon**

\- He as well would sense that you are not feeling really well and just straight on confronts you.

\- Would say something along the lines like “Oi Human, don’t go thinkin’ I care for ya or sum but if ya have somethin’ on ya mind I can listen, ‘kay?” or the more straightforward version: “Oi y/n, somethin’ is troubling ya, spill.”

\- If you start crying while explaining he wouldn’t know what to do and tries to comfort you very awkwardly. Let’s not be too hard on him, he is trying...

\- He would be really shocked after seeing your cuts and just pull you into a hug and say he is sorry for not noticing earlier and that he should have known since he is your first and all (sorry I’ll probably write something about ‘his first’ in every chapter xD)

\- He would curse under his breath while he takes care of your cuts and say something like “Look at all the trouble you’ve caused, human...” but not in a blaming way but more a worried way.

\- He would check up on you once in a while and just start talking about his day to distract you.

**Leviathan**

\- He probably didn’t notice because he doesn’t understand body language really well. Your own fault for not socialising >:(

\- One night you came into his room crying and say something like: “L-Levi... I messed up! Fuck...! I messed up!” He would abruptly stop his anime serie and rush over to you.

\- He would take you into his arms and awkwardly pet your head until you calmed down a bit.

\- He would quickly take care of your cuts, this man is prepared for ten hurricanes, he has everything he needs in his room.

\- After he is done he would put up your favourite anime and watch it with you while keeping an arm around your shoulders.

\- He would probably also stuff you with your favourite snacks while watching the show.

\- After what happened with you, he kind of felt guilty for not noticing and tries to study more about body language and tries to socialise more. 

**Satan**

\- He would notice so fast that something is troubling you!!! 

\- He would ask you about it when you two are alone (probably in the library)

\- When he sees your cuts the first thought that pops up into his head would be “Who did this to them?!” and blinded by his rage he wouldn’t think rational anymore and doesn’t think about other explanations why your skin would be full of cuts.

\- He would switch to his demon form and is ready to kill whoever did this to you.

\- It would take a whole lot of effort to get him to calm down and explain you did this to yourself.

\- After he calmed down he apologises at least 20 times before you completely convinced him it’s alright.

\- He quietly listens to your story and tries to comfort you.

\- He tries to give you advice and help you the best he can.

**Asmodeus**

\- He cuddles with you and you rest your head on his chest.

\- That sneaky bastard snakes his hand up your thigh and suddenly you flinch.

\- He immediately retracts his hand and ask if you’re okay.

\- You nod nervously and want to continue like nothing happened but he stops you and sets you down.

\- He asks you if you’re really alright and eventually you tell him.

\- He honestly couldn’t believe somebody would hate themselves enough to cut their own skin.

\- He would take care of your cuts very carefully and cleans them thoroughly.

\- If you started crying he would take you into his arms and slowly rock you back and forth while whispering sweet nothings into your ear

\- He would try to make you love yourself again by taking care of your skin regularly and preparing a bath for you.

**Beelzebub**

\- It’s probably not because he noticed a change in behaviour but he asked you if you’re alright just because it’s a habit.

\- You started to feel like you just had to tell somebody so you didn’t have to fight through it alone so you decided to tell him everything.

\- He would quietly listen after offering you some food.

\- After you were done talking he says that he is proud of you for telling him and he would help you search for another coping mechanism that doesn’t involve hurting yourself.

\- He would comfort you by quietly holding you in his arms.

\- He tries to distract you with food and takes you out for dinner more often to try and cheer you up.

\- He would probably tell Belphegor about it and ask him for advice. He knows he can trust him :)

**Belphegor**

\- He would notice your scars when you two are having a sleepover and quietly tries to clean them without waking you up.

\- You notice the bandages when you wake up and quietly panic.

\- When he wakes up as well you ask him if he did it and he nods.

\- He asks you if you want to talk about it but also apologises for touching you without your permission.

\- He tries to comfort you the best he can and tries to give you advice.

\- He as well tells his twin brother and also asks for advice. How great their trust in each other is :’)

God I am sorry that they aren’t that long :( It’s kind of hard to come up with different things for each brother xD


	3. Small habits (All brothers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are some less canon than others? Yea... sorry :')  
> I'll keep updating this if I can think of more habits.

Lucifer

\- Would softly knock twice on every door he goes through  
\- Shortly meditates everyday to relieve stress  
\- Always stands up straight

  
Mammon

\- Inspects every shiny thing that lays on the ground, you never know, it might be some grimm  
\- Rests his hand on your shoulder when he stands behind you  
\- Turns in his assignments last minute.  
\- Switches up his knife and fork because that eats more comfortably

Leviathan

\- Checks his phone every few minutes  
\- Talks a lot to himself and makes up whole stories  
\- Gives his Ruri-chan figurines a good-bye kiss when he goes off to school  
\- Bites his nails when he's nervous

Satan

\- Has a very firm handshake  
\- Watches cute animal videos to relieve stress  
\- Makes his assignments as soon as they're given

Asmodeus

\- He has to look into every mirror he passes by  
\- Asks at least one person a day to give him a hug  
\- Lights a candle daily  
\- Has a very extensive skincare routine he follows everyday  
\- Seems to always lose his erasers

Beelzebub

\- Always avoids eye contact when he is lying  
\- Greets you in the hallway and always asks if you're doing fine  
\- Before going to bed thinking about something he is grateful for  
\- Works out daily

Belphegor

\- When he tells somebody a story and he notices they don't listen he'll immediately stops his story and tries changing the subject because he is scared he bored them out  
\- When he streches he follows a certain order: raising both arms above his head and streches his back and arms, quick yawn break, lets his arms fall down the side and jiggles with his shoulders


	4. There is a power blackout... and maybe a love confession? (Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power went out yesterday night and that inspired me to write this... xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mc is a kinda shy person here :)
> 
> Turns out I wrote it more like a spa day than an ‘Oh shit the electricity went out’ kind of story...  
> HAHA EITHER WAY PLEASE ENJOY

Asmo asked you to hang out, and who were you to refuse? You absolutely loved to chill with him and you know... maybe had a slight huge crush on him... but thats besides the point!

Before heading to his room you quickly paid the kitchen a visit to grab some snacks. Of course Beel was there to greet you and you made some small talk before taking your leave. 

As you head to his room, hands full with snacks and your Ipad, you remember that your phone was this close to dying. You quickly went back to your room to grab a charger. God Asmo is probably gonna give you an earful.

You gathered your stuff and rushed over to his room. Right before the corner it suddenly went black and you let out a yelp. Did somebody try to prank you? No, the wifi was also gone... You looked around you, trying to see if somebody was there but you couldn't see a single fuckin thing. While you cursed under your breath you looked at your phone. 5 procent... "Ah come on!!" You said out loud.

"Need a little help?~"

"AAA!?" You yelled and almost dropped your snacks. "OH MY FUCKIN GOD ASMO DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" You looked at the silhouette next to you. The only thing you saw were his eyes which reflected the little moonlight there was on this cloudy night. "Sorry~" He chuckeld and grabbed your arm. "My room is this way, don't be scared darling." "The darkness doesnt scare me, but did you really have to kiss the back of my neck?" You say while a shiver runs down your spine. Tho you are kind of glad he cant see your face right now, because you are as red as a tomato.

He chuckles again and drags you to his room. "I think the power went out." "Do you think that Lucifer forgot to pay the electricity bill?" You ask. "Dont tell lucifer you actually said that," Asmodeus says with a smile, "but I think its a local breakdown..." he opens his door and pushes you inside. "Can you actually see where we are going? Do demons have nightvision or sum?" "Not that I know of," He says while walking to the corner of his room' "I just know the way because Lucifer once turned off all electricity for a whole week when Levi refused to go to a meeting with Diavolo. That was an absolute nightmare." He sighs. He probably was left with a little trauma, seeing he spends a lot of time on social media. You hear a snap and see Asmo light a candle. 

"Could you give me a hand, darling?" He asks while he holds up a match. (Did you know that in the Netherlands a match is called a lucifer? Kind of funny seeing what the oldest brother's name is-) 

In no time the whole room was lit by all kinds of candles. “It looks so pretty...!” You say, it really looked like a fairytale. “Not as pretty as you are, darling.” He gives you a wink and walks towards a door, “Tho nobody can measure up to me~” Your face turns red and you quickly turn around. “D-Do you want to eat the snacks now or save them for another time?” You ask still a bit flustered. “Let’s save them for another time, right now I have a better idea!” “Huh?” You turn around to face Asmo.

”HEHH?!”

With a face of horror you look at Asmodeus. “I am not going to wear that if that’s what you mean!” “Ahw come on...” He pouts and puts the clothing piece away. “Then what about this...” He grabs a bathrobe and some oils. “Is it okay if I give you an oh so relaxing massage?” He gives you a wink. You hesitate, it’s not like you didn’t want it... It’s just that this is Asmo, the avatar of Lust, was it really okay for him to give you so much attention? I mean, you are just some random ordinary human...

“If it’s okay with you?” You ask and raise your shoulders. Aren’t you being selfish? So many demons/witches would kill to spend time with the famous Asmodeus. Its like Asmo could hear your thoughts. He walks up to you and places a hand on your shoulder, looks down on you with a smile and gives you a soft kiss on your cheek. “I like you~” He whispers in your ear and pulls away. In shock you stare at Asmo. He chuckles and pushes the robe in your hands, “come on, put it on, don’t forget to take off your top.” You can only nod and disappear into the bathroom. 

AAAAAA

You internally scream. You look at your face in the mirror. It’s so red, at least that’s what it looks like with this damn candle light. Was that a love confession or was he just playing with you? Either way, he did look sincere... Should I have said something back? My head just went blank! You look at the robe in your hands, a silky (f/c) clothing piece. You sigh and quickly undress, leaving you in your underwear before you quickly put the robe on. 

Slowly you open the door and peak through the opening. Asmo was sitting on his bed, some oils laying next to him. He looks at you and smiles, “No need to be shy, come in.” You slowly exit the bathroom and walk up to him. For a moment you thought you saw his eyes twinkle when he looked you up and down. When you didn’t say anything he sighs and puts his hand on his bed, “Come~ Lay down on your stomach, ‘kay?” You carefully crawly onto his bed and make yourself comfy. 

Asmo helps you take off the robe from your upper body and uses it to cover your lower body. You rest the side of your head on your hands and watch Asmo take place next to you on the bed. He puts some oil on his hands and warms it up before starting at your lower back. While making circular movements he moves up your back and down your sides. You first were a bit tense but you started to relax and close your eyes. He follows your spine and massages your shoulder. “Having a lot of stress lately?” He asks while he works your stiff shoulders. “Hmm, testweek you know?” You mumble. “You should stand up more straight.” You scoff, “You sound like my parents.” He chuckles and moves from your shoulders to your upper arms. When he is done he moves to your wrist and hand. He applies some more oil and massages from the tip of your finger to your wrist and back, doing the same with every finger. After that he does the back of your hand and your palm. He does the same with the other hand and lastly does your neck. 

“Done~” He says and moves away a little. You sigh, “That was absolutely amazing, Asmo!” He chuckles and quickly cleans your back and arms. “Just say the word when you’re stressed.” You sit up straight and put the robe back on. Asmo walks towards the shelfs and puts away the oils. “When do you th-” “Asmo?” He turns his head your way, “Yes, darling?” You look at him from the bed and swallow, it was now or never, “What you said earlier... Before-eh you know, I went to the bathroom...” You look at your hands, you didn’t see Asmodeus smile. “Did you... -uh mean that?” “Mean what?” You groan and look him straight into the eyes, “Did you mean it when you said you like me?” You quickly let yourself fall onto his bed and hide your face with your arms. “Ahh, so that’s what you meant. Yes, yes I do like you. I like you very much, y/n.” He chuckles and walks towards the bed. Seeing you laying there, candle light making your skin glow beautifully, he couldn’t describe how pretty he thought you looked. “T-Then... what would you say if uh... I actually liked you too?” “I can’t say I wouldn’t be very happy.” You feel the bed dip next to you. “Oh...” You say and you can feel your stomach flutter. “I like you, Asmo, I like you so so much.” You uncover your eyes and see Asmo’s face above yours. He smiles brightly, you thought you’d never seen him smile so happily and sincerely. “Can I kiss you?” He asks. Your eyes widen and a smile creeps onto your face. He takes it as a yes and lowers his head. His lips are warm and soft. It was a short, but sweet kiss. You smile and pull him into a hug. “Thank you, Asmo, for today.” You say. 

Suddenly the lights turn on.

You flinch of the sudden brightness. “Hehe, guess the lights are working again.” Asmo chuckles and snuggles up to you. “Let’s cuddle some first, ‘kay?” He asks. “What about the candles? What if a fire starts?!” You jump up and run towards the shelfs leaving Asmo all alone on his bed... He will get his share someday... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA PLEASE DONT KILL ME  
> Okay this was the first time I wrote this kind of ‘romantic’ stuff and it was kinda awkward, not gonna lie... I HOPE YOU LIKED IT


	5. A/N

Hey hey!

this is just a stupid author’s note haha

I just quickly want to apologise for not updating! School has been kind of busy but it’s mostly because I take a really long time writing 1000 words (What is kind of the minimum amount of words I want for each chapter). English is not my first language and I realised I’ve been forgetting a lot of words, in my first language but also in English, which also makes it really hard to find the right way to write a sentence. I am currently writing a request I got so I hope I’ll finish that one quick! 

Thank you for all the kudo’s! It makes me really happy that people are enjoying it :D

I hope you’re doing well and that you have a good day :3

That’s it for now, bye bye!! <3


	6. Favourite Holidays and how they spend it with you (all brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was it so hard to find different holidays?!  
> I am sorry that Satan and Mammon have the same one and that I couldn’t find a right one for Belphie :(  
> Requested by: DragonprincessCultivator

**Lucifer**

His favourite holiday would be: NEW YEARRRRRRRR

Why?: Lucifer is somebody who cares for his brothers, eventhough he tries to hide it, what in my opinion is mostly because of him being the avatar of pride. I feel like he would enjoy new years because it means he can spend a new year with his brothers and gets another chance to better himself.

How he would spend it with you:

Chat:

Lucifer:

(Y/n), come to my room.

You look at your phone, it’s Lucifer. You sigh and stand up from your desk. You were busy with some boring France homework, grammar, yuck. You leave your room and head towards Lucifer’s. “Getting lectured by Lucifer would be better than learning stupid conjunctions” you think as you knock on his door. You weren’t even sure why he had called you, it’s not like you misbehaved or caused problems lately.

”Come in.”

You open the door and walk in. Lucifer was sitting at his desk, where surprisingly weren’t any documents or books piled up. Did you see it right or... did he grin? He nods towards the direction of a chair and you quickly sit down. “(y/n)” “That’s me.” He scoffs, “Do you know what day it is today?” You look at Lucifer and think deeply... “Hmm today I have to turn in my English assignment, French homework is due today and I have to take a shower. *Quick silence* Oh! And it’s Friday today.” Lucifer sighs. “No, thats not what I meant (Y/n), think.” You give him a confused look. “AH SHIT IT’S THE 31ST! I TOTALLY FORGOT!” You yell and a sudden excitement rushes over you. Today was New Years Eve! There was going to be a festival in town with a lot of food and other stalls. “Yes, it’s 31 december.” He stands up and walks towards his bed. “(y/n), close your eyes for a moment.” You follow his request and close your eyes. You hear him shuffling around and pick something up, his footsteps come closer. “Open your eyes.” You open them and you cannot believe what you see. He is holding a yukata. A very pretty one that is! It was your favourite colour with a lot of beautiful details.

”This is for you.” He says and hands it over to you.

”May I ask you to spend this night with me, and make our first shrine visit of the year together?”

**Mammon**

His favourite holiday is TUM TUM TUMMMMM.... CHRISTMAS!!

wHy? BeCaUsE pReSeNtS, dUhHh...

Gehehe but yes, I do think Mammon’s favourite holiday is Christmas... I honestly can’t remember how he acted during the Christmas event so I am sorry if he absolutely detests it, haha

How he would spend it with you:

"Oi, (y/n), doesn't this look absolutely cool?" He holds up a watch, an expensive one that is. You look at the watch, it is a pretty one, that's for sure. "Don't you think it's a little overpriced?" You ask while catching a glimpse of the price tag. "Nahh, Santa's buget knows no limit." He says. "OO, (y/n), look at this!!" He places the watch down and rushes over to another shelf. You sigh. He's been doing this for the whole day now. When he asked you to go shopping with him you already knew what he was playing at, letting you know what he wants for Christmas. Not like it mattered to you tho, you had been wanting to get him something for Chistmas, so this actually was a golden opportunity. You quickly made your way over to him, making a mental note on what he liked. So far you planned on buying the perfume, devilish no 5, he always wears, a scarf (which he didnt actually implied on wanting but you thought it was a good idea nontheless), a ring and a giftcard of his favourite goodyshop. "Mammon, don't you think it's a good idea to get back now?" "Ya hungry or something?" "Kinda." "Then let's go to this restaurant I know, they have some amazing dishes. The bill's on you tho." You sigh and smile slightly when he drags you out of the store.

-

"OI OI (Y/N), WAKE UP!!" You rub your eyes, kind of irritated because of whoever woke you up from this amazing dream. Just as you wanted to get back at them, you saw it was mammon who woke you up. "Good...*yawn* morning, Mammon....” “(y/n), (y/n)...!!” He basically jumps up and down from excitement, “Have ya seen all the presents under the Christmas tree?” You smile softly as you get out of bed and grab your clothes, “Let me change real quick, I’ll come back in a sec.” 

"Good morning everyone!" You say as you enter the livingroom, together with Mammon. They all greet you back and you sit down on the couch. "Now that everyone is here we can finally start, right?" Asmo asks while giving Lucifer a glare. "Yes, you can all start opening the presents." He sighs and sits down next to you while the others rush over to the Christmas tree. "You bought some presents for Mammon, didn't you?" He asks softly. You glance at him from the side and smile to yourself, “Yeah, I did.” He scoffs, “You’re being too nice to him.” “Y’all are being too mean to him.” You say without thinking and quickly cover your mouth with your hands. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound so harsh...” “It’s okay.” He simply says while looking at his brothers. “Thank you.” “For what?” You ask. Lucifer doesn’t answer but nods in the direction of his brothers. You turn your head to look at them but suddenly get attacked with a hug. “Thank you, (y/n)!” Mammon says while holding you tight. “Thank you for giving me these presents, I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

**Leviathan**

Halloween.

Do I even need to explain?

How he would spend it with you:

”Y/n, sit still!!” Levi says while applying fake blood to your wounds. “It itches!” You whine and try to scratch your back. “You should have cut out the label beforehand!” He says desperately, trying to make the best out of your already a little ruined make up. He sighs when he finally let’s go of your face and puts away his cosplay make up. “Oohhhh, I look so cool!” You say as you stare into a mirror. You guys decided it would be funny to cosplay each other for halloween, so now Leviathan looks like you, and you look like him, but with a little extra gore and blood. It is Halloween after all. “Here is the wig.” He says while passing you a wig which looks exactly like his hair. You quickly put a wigcap on and secure the wig onto your head. “How do I look?” You ask while turning your body away from the mirror, facing Levi. His eyes widen as he looks your body up and down, “Exactly like me.” He grins and quickly finishes his own cosplay. “Aaaa, you look like me!” You excitingly say and walk a few times around him. “Okay, time to scare some children!” You yell and burst out of his room, quickly followed by Levi.

Checklist:

How many children we scared: 34

How many children ended up crying: 11

How many times Mammon mistook me for Levi: THREE FUCKING TIMES

How many times Asmodeus suggested we should do a threesome while being in cosplay: 1

How many times we said no to Asmodeus: 10

How many candies we stole from children: 46 + 3 gross looking candybars we found on the ground.

How many angry Lucifers: 1

Yup, Lucifer caught you. You can say good bye to your cosplay stuff for a while :D oh and of course to the sweet sweet candy bars you stole.

**Satan**

The same as Mammon, Christmas

I don’t really know why I think it’s his favourite. I think he likes the more classic romantic shit so this is perfect <3

How he would spend it with you:

”Hey (y/n).” You look up from your book. It is Christmas morning and you just finished breakfast, you thought you would just spend today chilling with Satan, while both reading some books. “Let’s go to the town.” “Huh?” You ask, “Why?” Satan chuckles, “It’s Christmas, isn’t it? Don’t you think we should do something more exciting than just being inside and reading books?” You look at your book and then back at Satan, “I guess that makes sense...” 

“Are you warm enough?” Satan asks while putting on his coat. “I think I am...” An definitely overdressed (y/n) says. “Okay, let’s go, shall we?” He says while guiding you outside.

The town was really pretty. All different kinds of stores were beautifully decorated with all kinds of ornaments, lights and other decorations. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza, which also was decorated with tons of Christmas lights and tree decorations. The shiny lights and pretty colours made everything so magical looking. The atmosphere was great and everyone seemed to be in such a good mood! “Do you like it?” Satan says while smiling at your shining face, admiring all the pretty things in front of you. “Yes! It’s so magical!” You reply. “I know a cozy cafe, we can get some hot chocolate there.”

After drinking your hot chocolate and sharing an amusing conversation, you headed back to the town plaza. 

“Huh, it started to snow!” You say surprised. “You’re right!” Satan says while looking at the beautiful shiny snowflakes which slowly descend down on earth, covering it in the most beautiful white layer. (I am trying too hard, aren’t I? xD) Satan’s hand finds yours. “Hey, (y/n), could I say something?” Satan asks while turning to face you. “Of course.” 

“I... just want to say that I am grateful I get to spend time with you. Ever since you came to the Devildom you turned our lives upside down. In a good way!” He quickly adds, “You helped us so much, you accepted us for the way we are but also helped us improve ourselves. Because of you my hatred towards Lucifer died down a bit and I’ve been living my life more like Satan now, instead of the shadow of Lucifer... The more time I spend with you, the more you become precious to me. You made me feel things I never felt before,” a blush creeps up his face,” And I just wanted to say thank you, I love you, and a Merry Christmas...”

**Asmodeus**

His favourite holiday is Valentine and you can’t change my mind.

How he would spend it with you:

”Good morning darling~” A sweet voice next to your ear wakes you up. You yawn and blink a few times, trying to get the blurriness to go away. “Good morning...” You say slowly and sit up with your elbows. 

“I made breakfast for you!” He says with a cheery voice. He holds up a plate with all different kinds of delicious foods, including your favourites. “How did I deserve this?” You ask surprised. “I could give you hundreds of reasons, but that’s not the point!” He says, “It’s Valentine today, sweetie~” “Ohh!” Suddenly you remember, he even asked you what your favourite chocolate flavour was the other day! “Thank you so much!” You say as you sit up right and take the plate from him, “Come here.” You pet the space next to you, “Let’s enjoy this together, okay?”

After enjoying the best breakfast in your life together with a clingy Asmo who wanted to feed you, you got dressed and finished your daily routine.

”The next thing on our planning is a visit to Majolish!” Asmo cheers as he drags you with him. “Majolish? What do you want to do in Majolish?” You ask. He looks over his shoulder and gives you a sneaky grin, “Oh~ I just saw a few outfits I thought would look good on you~” You gulp as Asmo drags you off to your demise...

You survived your trip to Majolish and Asmo even bought you a few beautiful outfits, ‘A valentine present’ he called it. After you were done shopping he brought you to a very cozy cafe and you spend the rest of the afternoon there, enjoying each others company and sharing conversations accompanied by delicious tea. 

“I am so tired!” You say as you let yourself fall onto Asmo’s bed. He chuckles as he puts away the clothes you bought. You make yourself comfortable on his bed, rearranging some of his pillows. “You look so beautiful on my bed.” He teases as he looks at you, “Just looking at you makes me wanting to do all sorts of things to you, but we’ll save those for another day. Come here~ Let’s cuddle, m’kay?” He strokes down next to you and puts his arm around your waist, slowly stroking your hair as you snuggle into his chest. “I love you.” He whispers. “I love you too...” You whisper back as you relax into his arms. 

**Beelzebub**

His favourite holiday is thanks giving.

I feel like he not only likes it because of the food but also because family is important on this day, you can obviously tell that Beel finds family really important :3.

How he would spend it with you:

”Hey, (y/n). Which turkey do you think we should get?” Beelzebub asks as he stands in front of the meat section. “Hmm...” You say as you look over his shoulder, “Why not pick both?” You suggest. “Great idea.” He agrees and puts both the turkeys down in the shopping cart. You two were shopping for Thanksgivings since Beel was in charge of cooking duty today, and since it’s a human world tradition you thought you would help him out. You now had gathered all the ingredients you needed and headed home. 

“Do you have any idea how to prepare this turkey?” You ask him as he lays out all the ingredients on the table. “No, didn’t you know a recipe?” He looks at you with a confused expression. “No?” You say, “Wait let me search one up.” You take your DDD out of your pocket and open google. “No connection.” You sigh. “Wait let me search it up.” Beel looks at his phone, “I don’t have any connection either...” You two look at each other and say, “Shit.”

“There should be a recipe book here somewhere!” Beel says as he rummages through the library books. You stand next to him scanning for the words ‘recipe book’. “Do you even have Human World recipes here?” You ask. Beel abruptly stops and looks at you, “I don’t think so...”

“Barbatossssss~~~~!” You whine while aggressively knocking on the Demon Lords Castle’s door. “We desperately need your help~~~!” You let yourself fall onto the ground, still banging your hand against the door. “Please calm down, (y/n).” Barbatos says as he opens the door. “Here.” He hands you a piece of paper, “I already foresaw this was going to happen.” You look at the piece of paper he gave you, a recipe for preparing a turkey... “You’re truly an angel, Barbatos!” You say as you quickly give him a hug, not long after waving your hand while running off back to the house of Lamentation. 

-

“Even after receiving a recipe from Barbatos, you two still messed up?!” A slightly irritated Lucifer says. “We’re truly sorry...” Two bowing people covered in flour say. “I guess we’ll have to order take-out!!!” Mammon says, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, “I’ll go ahead and start ordering~” He disappeared as quickly as he came. “MAMMONNNNN...!” Lucifer says, quickly chasing his brother. “I guess we’ll have to clean ourselves up.” A flour covered Beel says as he grins at you. “Let’s take a shower together, I’ll wash your hair for you.” 

**Belphegor**

Easter

DON’T KILL ME

I honestly didn’t know what do to for Belphie... National sleeping day? Nothing really seemed right, you know? So that’s why I chose Easter :D

How he would spend it with you:

”(y/n)” “Belphie.” You look each other into your eyes. “The one who finds the least Easter eggs has to take over cooking duty for one whole week!” You both yell and run off into the opposite directions. The day prior you both hid the Easter eggs all over the house of Lamentation. The hiding of course is nice and all, same goes for the searching part, but we all know that eating them until you feel sick is the best part.

After an hour you both met up. “How many did you get?” You aks while panting. “You go first.” Belphegor says while catching his breath. You both look at eachother, “I got none.” You both say.

“EEEEEEHH?!”

”BEELZEBUB, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” You yell while sprinting through the hallways. “FOUND HIM!” Belphegor yells. You quickly rush over to Belphegor. There he was. In the kitchen. His mouth covered in chocolate. “YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU EAT OUR CHOCCY EGGS?!” You say while dramatically falling on the floor. “These were yours?” He says surprised. “Ah sorry (y/n), my bad.” “My bad my ass.” You say while wiping a non existent tear away. “Come on (y/n), stand up.” Belphie says while reaching his hand out to you. You take it and stand back on your feet. “So eh, what are we gonna do now?” You ask while looking at the empty chocolate egg wrappers. “Maybe we can make our own Easter egg?” Belphegor suggests. “Genius!”

”Can we just use chocolate bars?” You aks while looking at the different kinds. “Should be fine.” Belphie says while waving with his hand, “*Yawn* I’m getting sleepy...” He rubs in his eyes. “This should do it.” You say while grabbing 10 bars. “Let’s head back!” 

-

“Idiot.” Satan says while looking at the burned chocolate. “You should have used boiling water to warm it up, not just put it on the stove.” You look at your failed project, “Should had told us beforehand.” You say with a sigh. “Well, I have to go back to my book, I assume you two will clean this mess up?” Satan orders more than asks. “Hey, (y/n), look, there is still one chocolate egg left.” “Oh.” You turn to Belphegor. “Do you want it?” You asks. “No, you can have it.” He reaches you the chocolate. “You sure?” You asks while taking it. “hmhm.” You put the egg into your mouth, “aaa so delicious~.” “Let me have a taste tho...” He says and quickly steals a kiss from you, “Delicious indeed.” He gives you a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry it took so long for me to write this! I kind of had a writers block and shit happened but I am back! I hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. Bad day (Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is having a bad day and Asmo is there to cheer her up  
> (Y/n can be interpreted as all genders)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this solely because I am very frustrated and done with life righ now and Asmo is my biggest comfort character so I wrote this to help myself.  
> TW: Negative thoughts

AAAAA, you scream internally as you let yourself drop onto your bed. Today sucked, the last couple of days all sucked but this one especially. You kept bumping into doors, walls and other annoying corners, the Japanese teacher was scary again and almost made you cry after correcting you, do some teachers not understand that people can get really nervous if they're asked a question and then their mind just goes blank? It's not like we want it to happen as well, but they always make it seem like its our fault. You also forgot to do some homework, people on social media just didn't know when to stop teasing you and over all everything just went wrong today! Motivation? Nowhere to be seen. Creativity? Left the chatroom. Concentration? Hasn’t been here for days. Touch starved? 100%. Being emotional for no fucking reason? Yes sir right here.

You groan as you lay there on your bed, having no motivation to get up. You also passed Asmo in the hallway, he said hello but you just straight on ignored him, you're already regretting your stupid behavior, it's not like its Asmo's fault for your days being horrible. You decide to apologise as soon as you get the chance. You now fully climb onto your bed, your feet were still dangling on the floor. Let's first calm down and rest a bit before indulging yourself into the piles of homework due tomorrow. 

Ping.

Its your D.D.D. You open it and see that Asmo texted you.

"Y/n, are you okay? You looked totally worn-out when you passed me just now, and didn't greet me back. Is there something going on?"

You bite your lip, thinking about whether you should answer honestly or not... The question 'are you okay?' Is actually a question that shouldn’t be taken too lightly but most people do anyway, it's like when somebody asks it, they want you to say you're okay, like they don't actually want to hear you say: 'No, I am not okay'. Like they want to be polite but not actually help you if you really need it. But even so, when a person asks this, they should be prepared for both answers, no? Thats it, you're just going to be honest, share your problems with somebody should at least help you a little bit.

"No, to be honest, I am not really doing okay right now..."

You hold your breath, waiting for a reply. He read it, but hasn't said anything yet. After a few moments and still no reply you release your breath. Idiot! You should have said you were alright!! You let your head fall onto your pillow, curling your body up, ready for some much needed crying.

Knock knock.

You look up from your pillow. Somebody knocked on the door. "It's me." Asmo. He came. "Come in..." you answer softly. He opens the door and steps inside, worry written all over his face. He quickly makes his way over to you, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was surprisingly gentle and sincere, he really was prepared for both answers. This was the last straw that broke the camel’s back. Tears started flowing down your cheeks as you shoulders shocked with each sob. Asmo quickly pulled you on his lap, hugging you as he strokes your hair, softly rocking you back and forth. "It's okay, y/n, it's okay. Keep breathing." He says, trying his best to comfort you. You stay like this for a moment, calming yourself down enough so you're able to speak. 

"I am sorry," you say in between sobs, "everything is just going wrong the last couple of days and it just was too much." He nods understandably as he wipes some of your tears away, "Don't say sorry, it's okay, we all have these days, it's nothing to be embarrased about." He soothes. "School has just been so hard lately, you know? I can't find the motivation to do anything, not even the things that I like. The only thing I feel like doing is listening to music and laying on my bed, it might even be nicer if I disappeared." "Don't say that, y/n. We love you, I love you," he looks slightly hurt, "so please don't say it would be better if you disappeared." He holds you even closer, "Can I help you with something? Anything is okay, as long as it makes you feel better." "If you could just stay here with me a little..." you say softly. "Of course." He smiles and pulls the covers away, making place for you to lay. You slowly lay down as Asmo cuddles up to you, covering the two of you with the blanket and pulls you close to him. "Just try to rest for now, okay? You can think about school later, I'll even run you a bath if you want." He mummers sweetly as he presses a kiss to your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short and shitty because I am writing this on a way too old phone at 11 pm but it already made me feel better :) I'll edit it tomorrow or something but I'll go to bed now, good night :)


	8. Stop teasing! (Mammon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon finds out y/n likes him and decides he would tease her with it til death. (Not seriously tho :) )  
> requested by: Bi_FuriousRoxy

Yeah... he was pretty sure you liked him. Everything about you said it, the way you would get flustered while being alone with him, the way your cheeks always had a slight blush whenever he was around, the way you couldn't sit still and always stole glances of him. It's not like it mattered to him, quite the opposite. He likes you too, everyone can tell, tho he doesn't want to admit it. Same goes for you, whenever Asmo teases you and tells you you like him, you would flustered, but forcefully deny the fact that was so obvious. 

Mammon had a plan. It was getting quite annoying how this human just wouldn't admit they like him, so he decided he would tease them untill they were honest. The first thing he needed to do was think of strategies on how to get you flustered. Those were actually not so hard, just the normal random touches, the teasing lines and slightly intimidating actions. The dificult part was... bringing those ideas into action. Like mentioned before, he also likes you, and you know... isn't the best with these sorts of things. The one who is tho, is his dear bro Asmo.

"Yo Asmo," Mammon says as he leans into his brother's doorway, "I need ya help with sum'thin'." "Oh~?" Asmo says as he turns away from his make up mirror, "and what might that be~?" He teases. Mammon tchs as a slight blush forms on his cheeks, "I-I need some uh... advice..."

It was the next morning, and Mammon was overflowing with confidence. The talk with Asmo yesterday night actually learned him quite a lot and he was positive it would work out. The first thing he wanted to do was: Sweatpants, no shirt, drinking coffee while (y/n) walks into the kitchen and BOOM, flabbergasted by his beautiful atire. So he got to work, changing his pajamas for only a pair of sweatpants, sneaking to the kitchen before getting caught and preparing his coffee. You always got up a little early to make your own coffee and as always you did so today as well. 

“Like what ya see?” Mammon grins as he looks at your flustered face. You stood in the doorway, frozen in place. “G-Good morning, M-mammon...” You stutter and avoid eye contact while shuffling towards the coffee machine. “I already made ya a cup.” He says while passing you a cup of coffee. “O-oh wow, thank you!” You say and take a sip. Damn that was bitter! You quickly glance at Mammon. Did he use those special beans which get more bitter the more you love the person you’re making it for? “It’s bitter, isn’t it?” Mammon teases. You had just taken another sip but his words made you spit out your drink. “S-sorry I have to go!” With the reddest face he had ever seen you quickly made your way out. Plan 1 succeed.

The next thing on the list was during classes. During History class he sneaked into the seat next to you and followed the lesson without saying a word. He noticed that you were very uninterested and were playing with your pencil. Time for plan 2. Mammon sneaked his hand under the table and rested it near your knee. You shot up from your seat with a little squeek. Everybody in the class turned your way and the professor looked at you from over his glasses. “A-ah, s-sorry!” You quickly sat down, a very bright blush covered your cheeks. “Haha, did that scare ya?” He whispers into your ear. “M-Mammon!” You hiss and try to concentrate on the lesson. He puts his hand back on your knee, your body tenses but you refrain it from jumping up. Let’s say that was the most relaxing class you ever had! 😀👍

Finally back in your room you let yourself fall onto your bed. What the fuck is wrong with Mammon today?! He kept saying these things to make you flustered and what was that act during class?! You sigh and stare at your ceiling. Yeah, you liked him, a lot, he knows it, if he didn’t before he does know. But this was not like Mammon at all, you weren’t the only one who always got flustered when you two were alone, he did as well, so why is he so confident now? The only thing you could think of was Asmo... it couldn’t be... right...?!

Kind of frustrated because of all these things happening today you start making dinner. Before you were even finished preparing the vegatables Mammon entered the kitchen. “What ya making over there, human?” He asks and looks over your shoulder. “J-just some vegatables to go with the meat.” “Hmm, smells nice.” His breath tickles in your neck. The whole time he was there, he asked you random questions and just was his kind of annoying usual self. When you thought it was all over he sneaked up behind you and put his arms around your waist. PLAN 3, BACK HUG ATTACK. “AAA Mammon!” You yell out of surprise. “Say it.” He commands. “S-say what?” “Do ya like me?” Your heart skipped a beat and your face became red, “I-uh uh...” You didn’t know what to say, “Uh... I-uh, maybe?” Mammon releases you from his hug and turns you around so you can face him. “Aa, okay, I’ll just come out and say it, yes, yes I do like you.” If you weren’t already red before you were definitely now. A smile creeps up Mammon’s face and a faint blush appears, “Yea, I like ya too, human...” He quickly pulls you into a hug...

~~~

”So it was you who gave Mammon ‘advice’!!” Mammon had confessed that Asmo helped him come up with ideas to fluster you and after hearing that you just couldn’t do nothing. “Hehehe~, without me you two wouldn’t have become lovebirds~” Asmo says. “Yea, that might be true, but because of you I also made a fool out of myself in class!” Just the thought about it gave you chills...


	9. Let’s visit my house! (Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to convince Lucifer to visit your home in the Human World and meet you parents :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house is based on my own house and your bedroom is also based on my room, I did this so I could get into more detail, sorry that it isn’t as much as a ‘reader’ than that you might have hoped :)  
> You’re parents are atheists and very accepting.  
> Reader is bisexual with a preference for girls, tho the reader can still be male, female or non-binary :D  
> (D/n) = Dog’s name

“Lucifer~” You smirk as you sit down in front of his desk. He looks up from his pile of papers. “I don’t like that tone of yours, you did something again, didn’t you?” You chuckle and hold up a piece of paper, “You’ll be visiting my home back in the human world, with special approval of the demon lord himself.” “You did not-” Lucifer looks at the paper with wide eyes. “Oh yes I did, we’re leaving tomorrow!” You say and clap your hands together. “Better start packing!” You leave the room while laughing hysterically.

”But oh man I really didn’t think Diavolo would approve of this.” You say as you walk along side Lucifer. “What did you do to convince him? Begging?” He asks slightly irritated. “Ahw come on I would never go that low. I just simply asked him and he agreed. Aren’t you excited to meet my parents and see my house?” Lucifer scoffs, “I couldn’t care less about having a pretend to be lovey-dovey conversation with strangers.” “Ouch.” You say and run in front of Lucifer, turning to face him, now walking backwards, “They would love to meet you, don’t be so stuck up. You’re just irritated that you were ‘forced’ to go, tho if you really didn’t want to go you wouldn’t have come.” Lucifer sighs and reaches you his hand. He quickly pulls you back next to him after you took it, “You almost hit a lamppost (y/n), watch where you’re walking.” “Ah you’re right.” You look at the lamppost you almost hit. You continue with your walk, already recognising some buildings.

“AAA we’re almost there!” You say while jumping up and down, “There! The one with the dormer!” Lucifer looks in the directions of where your finger is pointing. “There are three houses with a dormer, (y/n).” 

“Mother!” You run up to your mother, tightly embracing her. “I missed you (y/n)” She says and strokes your hair. “And you must be...?” She releases you and looks at Lucifer. “Okay mother, don’t get scared...” You say and grab Lucifers arm, “This is Lucifer, my boyfriend.” “Nice to meet you, ma’am.” He says and reaches out his hand. Your mother takes it and smiles, “Hello Lucifer, nice to meet you.” No questions? Wow, didn’t expect that. “Let’s go in, shall we? I baked a cake the other day, I hope you like apple pie.” Your mother enters the house and you both follow her.

”(d/n)!” You run towards your dog, who's tail is now happily going back and forth, "I missed you so much, owiewodiewomewww!" You hug them tightly and stroke through their hair. "(D/n), this is Lucifer, Lucifer, this is (D/n)." Your dog looks at Lucifer with their oh so kewt puppy eyes, and just like you thought, even Lucifer couldn't resist such a cutie. Lucifer squats down next to you and carefully pets your dog. "They're cute aren't they?" You ask while letting your hand get drowned in your dog's salvia. "Yes, they're very cute, (y/n)." 

"People, i've got the apple pie here." Your mother says as she enters the living room, hands full with plates and the cake. "Where is father?" You ask while walking to the sink to wash your hands. "He should be back in like half an hour, he still had some errands to run." You sit down next to Lucifer and your mother both gives you a piece of apple pie. “How is your stay in the Devildom going, dear?” Your mother ask. “Oh!,” You quickly swallow your piece of cake, “It’s been amazing so far! You already know I am staying with the 7 demon brothers, right? At the beginning they were kind of... how should I put it...? Mean?” Lucifer scoffs and you chuckle, “But after some time they were really friendly and helped me settle down, they are now amazing friends! Tho Belphie did kind of kill m-” Lucifer quickly covers your mouth, “What they are trying to say is that Belphie helped them clear out all the spiders in their room, it was a spare room so we hadn’t cleaned it in a while.” “How sweet of him!” Your mother says. “Well, (y/n), why don’t you show Lucifer your room?” “Great idea!” You jump up from the couch and surprisingly manage to pull Lucifer with you. 

“So this is the toilet,” you say as you stand in the hallway, “And these are the stairs that lead to the second floor.” “Yes, I can see that.” You quickly run up the stairs and lucifer follows put. “Okay this is the hallway, that door leads to my parents’ room and this is the bathroom,” You quickly open the door so Lucifer can take a peek inside, why the fuck would he want to see your bathroom? Anyways... “And, this is my room~” You open the door and step inside. Your window faces the sun so it’s very bright in there. “Wow, it’s been a while!” You say excitingly after seeing your room after so long. You take a quick few looks around. “I think my mom cleaned it.” You say as you inspect your bedside table. “So this is your room, huh?” Lucifer looks around, “It’s smaller than expected.” “You only think that way because my room in the Devildom is so big.” You pout and sit down on your bed. “You already liked to draw before you came to us, I see.” He says as he inspects the anime characters drawings taped on your door. “Yea of course. Oh wait damn I totally forgot to tidy my desk before I left.” You make your way over next to Lucifer, “I bet there are a lot of spiders and other gross insects crawling between these papers and other books.” The thought only already gives you chills. “Is that... a pride flag?” Lucifer asks and looks at the rainbow flag pinned above your bed. “Correct. Pretty isn’t it...” You say as you admire it. “I thought you were Bisexual or something?” “True true, but a rainbow flag is just way prettier than a bisexual flag you know. I am bisexual but I have a preference for girls. You should be proud that I chose you, a boy over a girl.” You chuckle. “I guess.” Lucifer laughs and quickly steals a kiss from you. “What’s that on your pillow?” You let out a yelp and quickly grab it. “It’s uh... nothing!” Lucifer raises an eyebrow, “If it were nothing you wouldn’t cling to it so desperately.” You scoff and before you show it to Lucifer you ask, “Don’t make fun of me, okay?” He nods. “Okay so... it’s a plushy I’ve had since I was born and you know, always slept with it since then, can’t really sleep without it, you know.” “But you don’t have it with you in the Devildom.” “Yea...” “Could you still sleep without it?” “No, to be honest, not at all in the beginning. I slept horrible the first few days and it took me weeks to finally have a good sleep without it.” You stare at the plushy. “But it’s fine tho! I don’t need it anymore!” You quickly say and stand up, “Let’s go greet my father, okay? I think I heard him just now.” “Sure.” Lucifer nods.

“Father!” You say and sprint down the stairs. “Good to see you again, (y/n)!” You father laughs and gives you a hug, “It’s been a while.” He looks at Lucifer, “Hello young man, who might you be?” “I am Lucifer, sir, nice to meet you.” Lucifer says and gives him a nod. “Lucifer you say... like that fallen angel? Haha.” He laughs and shakes his hand, “Nice to meet you boy.” Lucifer internally scoffs at the ‘boy’, how many hundreds of years must he be older than your father?

You continue catching up with your parents for the rest of the afternoon and enjoy dinner together. It seems like Lucifer can actually get along with your parents pretty well, and full on enjoys the conversation. When it’s time to leave, Lucifer quickly excuses himself to the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, he silently goes up the stairs and quickly enters your room.

”I’m ready to go.” Lucifer says. “Yes, me too. Well then...” You say and smile at your parents, “Until next time!” 

-

When you got back the other brothers immediately asked you tons of questions you couldn’t possibly avoid and after what has to be at least an hour they finally let you go. Lucifer also seemed to have disappeared around that time because no matter how much you looked, he wasn’t there to save you. Exhausted you let yourself fall onto your bed, when suddenly something laying on your pillow catches your attention. It was your plushy! Astound you look at it, did Lucifer take it back with him when you weren’t paying attention? A little speechless but very happy you hold it tightly against your chest, “Thank you, Lucifer. I didn’t know I needed this.” You smile. 


End file.
